


Double Delight

by Asrael_Valtiri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Blow Jobs, Crying Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asrael_Valtiri/pseuds/Asrael_Valtiri
Summary: It's lunch rush at the Peking Garden and tempers are running high. Hux is a consummate professional and is the most popular server at the restaurant--and he is at the end of his rope thanks to the head chef, Ren. This isn't going to end well. Or is it?





	Double Delight

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based sort of on the place I work. Obviously, not the sex bits. But other parts of the nonsense have happened or been said, and it's pretty much like this.

 

“Hello, how are you doing today? Can I get you something to drink?”

“Oh, hey, it’s been weeks, how’ve you been?”

“Having the usual today?”

 

Hux smiled at each table in turn, chatting with his regulars, taking orders for each one, explaining in detail, very patiently, to the customers who didn’t seem to understand the menu. New customers and old, he thought with a quiet sigh.

Currently, he was explaining the chow mein lunch special to someone who apparently hadn’t even bothered to read the menu. A not seldom occurrence. He wanted very badly to roll his eyes, but refrained. He explained carefully again how the chow mein was not the same as the soft noodle. After nearly ten minutes of this nonsense, he finally had the customer’s order and hied himself to the kitchen.

Mitaka met him at the counter as he grabbed a bowl of eggdrop soup from the steam table.

“Rose ran out your food for the Jurys. God, that table took forever.”

“Ugh, thank you. I swear, people are too lazy to read the bloody menu. If I have to explain the lunch special one more time today, I am going to throttle someone,” Hux replied.

He put the soup, the crispy noodles for the soup, and a soda on the counter facing the cooks as he pulled his ticket from his book and threw it to the prep cook.

The only cook at the moment.

Hux rolled his eyes.

“For fuck’s sake, where are the other cooks? It’s fucking busy.”

Mitaka shrugged. “In the back prepping other shit?”

Hux sighed and yelled, “Go please!”

He picked up the soup and noodles in one hand and the soda in the other and swept back through the door.

“Oh, sorry, Rose! You okay?” he asked.

“No problem, the door missed me, Armie.”

He delivered his burden to the table, and the lady smiled and thanked him politely.

Well, at least she’s pleasant, he thought.

There was a sudden 5 top in his section, and he looked at Mitaka. Mitaka shrugged.

“You literally just sat me, Doph.”

“Uh, we had a rush. I—”

“You messed up, didn’t you?”

“Maybe, but, uh, Hux, Rose is super busy—”

Mitaka had a tendency to panic over nothing. He also had a tendency to fret over Rose, a new hire, even though she was fast and efficient. But Mitaka was the owner’s son and worked at least twelve hours a day, seven days a week.

Hux sighed and went to the 5 top to take their drink orders.

Hux, at this point, was the server (not waiter, thank you very much) with the most seniority at the Peking Garden. He was also the most popular with the most regulars. People always appreciated his patient, professional demeanor. Friendly, but reserved. He somehow enjoyed the job, even if he didn’t always enjoy people. And it was a boon as he made his way through grad school.

What he had no patience for, however—

“Where’s my chow mein?” he called once he was back in the kitchen.

The chef turned around. Shrugged.

Ren.

Too huge for the tiny kitchen, head and shoulders taller than all the other chefs. A very good chef.

But a shitty coworker.

“Couldn’t read the ticket,” he grumbled.

“It clearly says shrimp chow mein. You made—what is this, even? Shrimp in black bean sauce? That doesn’t even look the same!”

“Well, if you would write clearly—”

“How much more clearly do I need to make this, Ren? Can you not read after all this time?”

“You need to write harder on your pad.”

“Maybe you need fucking glasses!”

“Fuck you, Hux.”

“No, fuck you! Now make my dish, dammit!”

Ren snarled and turned back to the wok behind him. He proceeded to make—not Hux’s dish.

“Ren—!”

Ren threw a middle finger up at him.

“Ren, this is my livelihood.”

“Fine, fine.”

Ren flung some crispy noodles on a plate and boiled up the vegetables and meat, threw it all in the wok with the sauce, slapped it on the plate. Hux eyed the dish suspiciously as Ren carelessly handed it to him.

“Bitch,” Ren said.

Hux squared his shoulders and bit back a reply. He grabbed the plate, scooped some rice and appetizers on it, and brought it to his customer. His lips trembled briefly as he smiled at her.

“Sorry for the wait. Anything else for you?”

The lady looked at him quizzically. She seemed to catch his mood. “No, baby,” she said in a grandmotherly way, even if she was only fifty. “Everything looks just wonderful, honey. Thank you.”

He smiled. “Enjoy.”

Somehow, older women treating him like he was their grandchild always cheered him up. Probably because his own family sucked so badly.

He flounced back into the kitchen to fetch drinks for the 5 top and proceeded to ignore Ren for the rest of his shift, unless he absolutely had to speak to him.

He’d love it if this were a rare occurrence, but it wasn’t. Ren was ill-tempered, careless, unable to take responsibility for his own carelessness, and fucking rude. But he was reliable and an excellent cook. He even made the traditional dishes well.

Hux’s last table, a truly winning table, took one look at him and said, “You’re not Chinese!”

“No, I’m really not. But only a couple people here are,” he smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. He was, as always, efficient and professional. But his final table stayed well past the lunch hour and spent far too much for the paltry tip they left him.

“Two fucking dollars on fifty. Are you fucking kidding me?”

“We should not have stayed for them,” Rose replied. “But at least we have the meal excuse. Ugh.”

Hux handed her the two dollars, and she began to count their shared tips, first the cash, then the credit cards.

“Not bad though, despite assholes,” she said. “That old lady Ren screwed you over on really liked you. She left you ten bucks.”

“An angel,” Hux replied. “I think she could tell I was upset.”

“Go eat, dude, I’ll get your money.”

Hux nodded and went into the kitchen. All the chefs were lined up at the counter, waiting their turn at the large pan. Hux moved to get in line, but Ren butted in front of him.

“Excuse you,” Hux muttered.

Ren turned to glare at him.

Hux looked away, his eyes stinging. He grew agitated under Ren’s glare. He couldn’t believe this great fucking oaf was making him so upset he was about to cry.

The chefs moved quickly through the kitchen, getting whatever they’d made for lunch and rice.

Ren got his plate, heaped it with—maybe baby squid and bok choy?—and rice and two crab rangoon.

And then came Hux’s turn.

He looked into the pan. He looked across the counter into the kitchen at Ren, who had situated himself on a ten-gallon bucket. He looked at Ren’s heaping bowl.

“Ren.”

Ren ignored him.

“Ren.”

Still ignored him.

“Ren!”

“What? I’m eating.”

“You ate all the food.”

“I’m hungry. I’m still here for a few hours.”

“There’s nothing left.”

“So? Not like you eat anyway. You’re all skin and bones, Hux.”

Hux gaped. Before he could stop himself, he threw a crab rangoon and hit Ren right in the face.

“Hey! What the fuck—” Ren yelled. And stopped.

Hux was glaring at him, tears in his eyes, and then he rushed from the kitchen. In his haste, he nearly collided with Rose.

“Hey, Hux, here’s your half—Dude, what’s wrong?”

Rose held out his money. Rey had arrived and was tying her apron at the server’s station. She looked at him and said, “Ren.”

He nodded and wiped his eyes.

“Fuck,” she said and stormed into the kitchen.

Mitaka stood staring at him.

“Uh, Hux, shit, let me get you some Maker’s Mark. You need a shot? Uh, maybe, do you need food? Let me get you something.”

“No, no, thanks, Doph. I’m just going to go home, I think.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I need to get out of here.”

“Would it help if you took me to the office? Take it out on me?” Mitaka smiled awkwardly.

Hux snorted, “No fucking way, Doph,” he replied.

“It’ll make you feel better, I promise.”

Hux looked at his boss, owner’s son, no life. Doph Mitaka was a nice guy, cute even, a bit shorter than himself. Mitaka grinned like a goofy child at him, willing him to cheer up. It helped a little.

Ridiculous place. He’d been here so long, these people were more family than his own.

Except Ren. Ren, who’d worked here since he was seventeen, who’d started when Hux was twenty-two and in his third year here. He’d thought Ren very attractive at first, and Ren had been friendly. But seventeen—when Hux found out he was a child, he’d stopped flirting, and Ren had gotten colder toward him. Hux could understand childish frustration, but he’d no clue what he’d done to consistently deserve Ren’s ire, his cruelty. Everyone else knew Hux was gay and were either fine or pretended it wasn’t happening. But Ren—he hit below the belt. Not every day, but at least once a week. Hux was fairly at his wit’s end after today.

The minute Ren interfered with his livelihood, Hux was through with him.

“Well, if you won’t take me to the office, go get yourself a bottle of wine,” Mitaka said. “I’ll—” he gulped, “I’ll talk to Ren.”

“Oh, I think his cousin’s already talking to him,” Rose noted.

They paused and could faintly hear Rey’s voice through the thin wall. There were, at least, no customers, so no one could hear her tearing Ren a new one.

Hux nodded and, rather than go through the kitchen, went the long way to the office; up to the cluttered, haphazardly decorated lobby and through to the equally crowded bar, really just extra storage for to-go ramekins and catering paraphernalia. He ducked behind the disorganized bar, where top-shelf liquor resided with Bellows and McCormick, and into the office.

The office was really just a closet with hardly anywhere to walk. A long, tall shelf stood against the far wall, crammed full with paper, alcohol, security cameras, a fax machine, a phone charger, and the modem. Beside it was a cooler filled with personal wine bottles of varying types. Mitaka had done away with full-sized bottles because no one really ever ordered wine.

Hux staggered over some boxes on the floor and opened the cooler, searching for a remaining full-size bottle of pinot grigio. The way he felt—exhausted, unaccountably distressed because of Ren—he’d probably drink the whole bottle. He might need to go to the grocery store across the street for another one.

He was sorting through the bottles in the cooler when he heard the door shut behind him. He whirled around.

“The fuck?” he muttered.

Ren stood there, his hand on the doorknob, looking perturbed. And, perhaps, a trifle sheepish.

“What do you want? You’ve literally driven me to drink, Ren. Are you trying to make me slash my wrists with a bottle opener now too?” Hux snapped.

His accent grew more staccato when he was angry. His cheeks flushed and his hands clenched into fists. He really didn’t want to get into a fight with Ren in the office. Though they were of a height, Ren was nearly twice as wide as Hux was.

“Jesus, Hux,” Ren sighed. “I wanted to apologize.”

Hux blinked. “You have never apologized to anyone here as long as we’ve known each other.”

“Yeah, well, first time for everything.”

“What did Rey say to you to make you feel so contrite?”

Ren shrugged.

“You’re so difficult. I really can’t stand you,” Hux said. He bit his lip. He sounded cruel, but Ren had been more cruel to him over the course of their barely professional relationship. Hux loved working at this absurd place, but having it all feel like family became difficult at times. Everything was so close, the space itself, the relationships. Ren always managed to hurt Hux more than he should have been able.

Now, Ren glared at him. His honey-colored eyes, always so intense, shone, almost as if he were about to cry too.

“What did I do to make you hate me, Ren?” Hux asked, almost desperately. “We got on well at first, didn’t we? You were pleasant. But you’ve been awful for years.” Hux looked at a random empty box on the floor.

“I’ve been awful?” Ren asked, nonplussed. His eyebrows shot to his hairline. “Me? You are a fucking cocktease!”

Hux backed into the cooler. “What?” Now it was his turn to be surprised. “When have I ever—?”

“When I first started, you would smile and flirt, and I thought you were into me,” Ren explained. His voice was hoarse, his eyes even more shiny. “But then you stopped and got all officious and got a stick up your ass!”

“Yes, because I found out you were seventeen! And you got all weird on me! I thought you were afraid I was a creepy gay guy! I didn’t know you were only a child. I thought you were older! I’m five years your senior—of course I wasn’t going to keep flirting with you!”

“That pissed me off!”

“Wait—you’ve been pissed at me all these years because I stopped flirting with you because I found out you were a kid?”

“I was independent! Working full time, supporting myself! I thought you didn’t like me. I thought you got tired of me, just like everyone else. I thought—” Ren clamped his mouth shut. A tear really did spill from his eye now.

“Thought what, Ren?” Hux asked.

“I thought you found me ugly. People always think I’m weird looking.”

“No, Ren,” Hux replied quietly. “I’ve never thought that. I mean, sometimes your personality is terrible. But I quite liked you when you started. I found you extremely attractive. That’s why I backed off when I found out you were seventeen.”

“I’m not now, though, am I?”

Ren sniffed.

Hux reached up to brush a tear from his eye, gently.  He caught it on the pad of his thumb, put his thumb in his mouth. Ren watched him intently.

“So, does that mean you don’t think I’m a skinny bitch?” Hux asked softly, warily.

“God, no! I’m sorry!” Ren wiped his eyes on his shirtsleeve. “I don’t deal well with perceived rejection, okay? I’m an asshole.”

“Yes, you are. But—” Hux held up a finger as Ren gave him a pitiful, wounded look, “I am too. I’m sorry I made you feel like I rejected you. I’m sorry I was an aloof dolt. I never thought you were hideous. You were very dangerously attractive.”

They had moved much closer.

Ren smiled a little. Hux ran a hand through Ren’s hair, pulled him down to kiss his forehead. The mercurial chef whimpered, so Hux pulled him closer and kissed him softly.

“If I’d known that’s what you wanted, I’d have done it sooner,” Hux murmured.

Ren attempted to pull him closer, but Hux stumbled, and they slammed back against the cooler, rocking it dangerously.

“Damn office. Damn boxes. Damn Mitaka, that slob,” Ren muttered.

Hux hummed in response and pulled Ren closer.

“Fuuuck,” Ren whispered and plastered himself against Hux, bracing his back against the cooler, Hux hopped up into Ren’s arms, his legs locking around Ren’s waist. Ren’s hands slipped under Hux’s thighs, and they crashed their lips together.

After four years of tension, their kiss was one of desperation and violence and possessiveness. They nipped at each other and sucked each other’s lips. Hux’s tongue demanded entry into Ren’s mouth and swept every bit of it, claiming it for Hux. Ren pulled away and began to nip at Hux’s throat. Hux was groaning and grinding against Ren.

“Fuckfuckfuck, what are you doing?” Ren whimpered.

“Let me down, let me down,” Hux replied.

Ren growled in need as he parted from Hux. Hux kissed him and leaned against the cooler.

Neither of them seemed to realize where they were, what time it was. They only registered each other, the need in each other, the absolute desire they hardly knew they’d felt for each other the last four years.

Hux gently touched Ren, ran his hand down Ren’s arm. He reached up and removed Ren’s oil-splattered white apron, revealing the t-shirt stretched tight across his chest.

“I need to see those tits, Ren.”

“Don’t call them that!”

“Now, Ren,” Hux slipped his hands underneath Ren’s shirt and began working it up his sweaty body. Cooking over a hot stove in a hot kitchen all day made Ren slick with sweat. Hux leaned in and ran his tongue between Ren’s pecs, tasting his salty, musky skin.

“Oh my god, you are perfect,” Hux told him. He took Ren’s chin in his hand, made Ren look at him. “You are perfect. More than I dreamed. Exquisite.”

Ren’s eyes widened and grew moist.

Hus leaned in and kissed him again. He nipped at his neck and gently tugged his nipples until they were both moaning.

Hux was uncomfortably hard. He reached a hand down and undid his pants. He pulled out his cock and looked at Ren.

Ren looked down in what seemed to be amazement. As if he’d never seen someone else’s genitalia.

Hux’s creamy cock, hard and pink-tipped, seemed to delight Ren. He smiled and stared down at it.

“It’s like peaches and cream,” he murmured.

“What? It’s just a dick, Ren.”

“It’s so pretty.”

“You act like you’ve never seen one before.”

Ren said nothing.

Hux looked from his own cock to Ren’s increasingly red face. Again.

“Are you—so you’ve never been with a man, then?” Hux asked.

Ren muttered something.

“What, Ren?”

“I’ve never. With anyone. Before here, never. After I started here, I—I was really only into you. So I’ve never.”

“Oh, baby,” Hux said. He smiled.

“Shit, you probably don’t feel like dealing with some fucking virgin. Shit.” Ren began to pull away.

“Stop!” Hux ordered. Ren paused. Hux put a hand to Ren’s cheek. “I told you I’m not rejecting you, right? Well, I am very interested in what I see. I’m very single minded and pursue what I want. I want you. Just tell me if it’s too much, okay?”

“Okay,” Ren whispered.

Hux kissed him. He took Ren’s hand and laid it against his own cock, and he ached with desire when Ren moaned at the touch of it.

“Show me yours,” Hux ordered, but gently.

Ren undid his pants and bared his long, thick cock in all its pearly glory to Hux.

“God, I need that in my mouth,” he said awestruck. He peered at Ren. “May I?”

Ren nodded. He couldn’t speak.

And so, despite the boxes cluttering the dirty floor, Hux knelt and gently, reverently, took Ren’s cock into his mouth. He moaned along Ren’s length, sinking it deeper into his mouth, until he nearly choked on it.

He felt Ren shiver above him, and he took the younger man’s hand. He pulled off Ren’s cock and kissed that hand, placed it in his own hair.

He looked up Ren’s glorious body to his lovely face, asked, “Is this all right?”

Ren nodded. His eyes were teary.

“Precious,” Hux told him and leaned back toward him to take that delicious cock back into his mouth.

Ren held one hand against the cooler to keep himself upright and the other in Hux’s soft hair, threading it through his fingers.

They were both sweaty and smelled like Asian food. They were in a cluttered office, and Ren was having the most religious experience of his life. Hux was on his knees, worshiping Ren’s body, stroking Ren’s chest, nipping at his hips, grasping his ass, and devouring his cock. Hux dipped down to suck at Ren’s balls, and Ren sighed in delight. He’d never felt this before. Never felt this perfection, this knowledge that someone wanted him, wanted to please him. He’d thought Hux hated him, but now Hux was on the floor, devouring more of his soul with every lick of his tongue.

Hux swept up the shaft and gently nibbled at the head. He licked a finger and slowly worked it into Ren’s ass. Ren yelped and leaned over to Hux to rest his head against the cooler.

“You taste so good. I need this every day,” Hux murmured through a mouthful of Ren’s balls.

Ren began to cry. No one had ever wanted him like this before.

Hux swirled his tongue over the tip again, flicked it against the slit, inhaled it to the back of his throat once more.

“Hux! Armitage, I’m going to—” Ren whimpered.

Hux hummed, pleased, and remained latched to Ren’s cock as Ren came down his throat. Hux worked him until he was done, and then Ren collapsed onto the floor beside Hux, shivering and weeping, trying to hide his face.

“Ssh, Ren, Ren, baby, it’s all right. That was so good. You taste so good. Here, taste yourself.” And Hux kissed him softly but intently. Then he gently tucked Ren back into his pants. He kissed Ren’s cheek.

“What about you?” Ren asked.

Hux looked down at his own still tumescent member. He grabbed Ren’s apron and draped it around himself. With a wink, he began to jack off.

Ren watched as Hux’s head dropped back against the cooler, as his legs tensed. Ren watched as Hux’s perfect pink lips opened and, he couldn’t help it—he leaned in to kiss him. He reached over, joining his hand with Hux’s until together they both brought Hux to climax. Hux spilled all over Ren’s apron.

Aferward, both zipped into their pants, Hux considered the apron.

“Guess I’ll take it home to wash so the linen company won’t have to deal with my spunk.”

Ren laughed. Hux kissed him again.

Suddenly, Hux pulled back and groaned.

“What?”

“We are fucking idiots. We just fucked at work in the office! Everyone heard that! Oh, god!”

“Shitshitshit.”

Ren jumped up and rushed to the door. He turned the knob.

“Oh shit, we’re locked in.”

“What?”

Hux joined him and likewise failed to open the door.

“Now we absolutely cannot sneak out of here,” Hux said.

“I forgot I’m still here for a while.”

“Can we break it down? Or, can you?”

“No! Maybe if I had more than a square foot to move.”

Suddenly, the door opened. Rey and Mitaka stood on the other side. She looked annoyed, but Mitaka was scarlet down to the closed collar of his polo shirt. He held the keys in his hand.

“Wish I’d left with Rose, but now I’m stuck here with their awkwardness all night,” Rey muttered and walked away.

“We, uh, thought we’d leave you two, uh—to it, I guess. Lots of noises. Wow, uh, you two need to clean that office up. I already called my dad to come cook. We told him, uh—Hux got sick in the office, and you’re helping him clean it up.”

“Oh god, we’re so sorry, Doph,” Hux said.

“After you clean up, I don’t want to see either of you until tomorrow. Go home. Go, uh, fuck. Let me know how it goes.”

Mitaka tottered off, embarrassed and aroused.

Hux and Ren looked at each other.

“So, clean up, and let me take you to dinner, beautiful?” Hux asked with a cheesy grin.

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Ren replied.

  


 


End file.
